Blaze of hope
by Alphamale
Summary: A young ranger in the roughs finds a difficult wrench in her path. As a issue with heritage arrises to challenge her
1. Prolude

AN: Just a quick note, i'm not going to do much with Claw and Knife for a while, mainly because i lot some files for it and don't feel like re writing all that i had done. In the mine time Enjoy this story!

Prelude

The doors burst open as a tall figure strode into the tavern. He looked down at each of the sitting men, who all held his gaze. A man jumped from his seat and fiddled with his holster, attempting to hoist a gun out of it. Then in a dash of speed the man pulled a revolver and shot a man square in the head

"Who here is with Harms gang?" He called out, leveling his gone on a poor mans head

"Harms not hanging around here." Someone from across the room "In fact last i check he was in jail, soon to be hangin' for his crimes."

"He owes me a debt, tell me where the place is so i can collect the money" The man replied, holstering his revolver.

A woman about 5'4 stood up grinning beneath a full black hat, she was dressed up in simple white shirt and brown trousers, with a black leather jacket draped on her shoulders, her face was framed by brown hair that fell just past her shoulders.

"Oh i can take you to him, but i'm afraid you'll be in cuffs." She replied, and for the first time the room notice the silver 'Ranger' badge gleaming on her jacket.

The room broke out in shouts and men jumped to the ground as shots rang out. the man looked up from his hiding spot to see the ranger had vanished, taking a quick look around he bolted to the door, Then pain raged in his leg as a bullet flew straight through. He dropped to the floor clutching his leg in pain.

"I'm sorry, but the law catches up to everyone eventually, Jack" She sneered "I'm surprised that you did't recognize me" Jack looked at her in confusion, then it clicked.

"A-ashley" Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hello, Daddy" She smiled cutely, then pulled out cuffs and applied them to his wrists "Get up, jails not to far" She ruthless pulled him to his feet and dragged him out the bar.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: I know first chapter was short! but i'll try my best to long it out. Also, may be quite some time until i update again

Jack sat in his ceil, thinking back to the time when his daughter was first born. She was his pride and joy, but as she got older jack began to worried that she would follow in his footsteps and become an outlaw. That is what made jack leave his wife and kid, After hiking down trails day in and day out he slowly came to understand his mistakes. That night he cried, the first time he had ever cried in his life out on the trail. Thinking about his wife Anne and his daughter Ashley.

"I'm an idiot!" Jack hit his head with his hand, talking to no one in particular. He quickly got up and grabbed the reins of his horse still blinking away tears, and rode all through the night. When he reached his house the next afternoon, it was gone, and in it's place was a pile of burning rubble, He was to late.

Ever since then he had kept his head high, only feeling sympathy when he was alone. He helped ever family he came across and righted his wrongs. But no matter what he did, his wife and little girl weren't coming back. And every night he had cried himself to sleep at his stupidity

The door opened and jack was pulled back from his daydream to his Ashley standing in front of his ceil.

"Ashley, honey you don't know how happy i am you're alive!" He stood up slowly with a massive smile across his lips

"Save it for someone who cares" She replied, a ice cold look dominating her eyes "I'm here to bargain you're release" She sighed. His release, jack didn't care about being free. As long as he was with his daughter

"Look, i know what i did was wrong. I realized my mistake. I thought you were dead though." He looked into her eyes, searching for an answer

"I'm a coinshot" She replied simply, waving her hand as if it wasn't a big deal "I snapped after mom died." Jack flinched at the last part he was hopping Anne was still alive

"Ashley, forget about letting me go. All i want is to be able to spend time with you!" Jack reached out his hand to try and hold hers. But she recoiled with a sour look on her face.

"Jack," She started slowly "If it where up to me you'd be rotting in prison for the rest of your life. But unfortunately you've done more good than bad so we HAVE to let you go." She looked into his eyes, and thats when jack noticed the burning fire of hate in them.

"I did it for you" He said softly "I didn't want you to become a outlaw." She looked at him with her soft blue eyes that melted his heart into mush.

"I know." She smiled, and he thought he saw the flame die down. then walked out of the room. Jack backed up from the bars and lay down in the bed. The same though kept coming over him. 'My daughter is still alive.'

Hours passed without hearing another sound in the small prison then Ashley came storming back in, with a look of hate across her face.

"Get up!" She commanded dryly As she fiddled with keys in her hands

"Whats going on?" Jack asked, sitting up from his bed and looking at his daughter in concern. She finally found the right key and opened the ceil

"The jury decided that because i am the only living family member i have to 'take care of you'!" She wrapped her arm under his to support his injured leg. They walked slowly at first but jack kept insisting that his leg felt fine until she finally let him limp along after her.

"Thats a good thing right?" He asked as they wound through the jail. "I mean, you'll be able to make sure i don't fall back into old habits." He tried to lighten her mood with a small wink. But it only seemed to make her angrier

"I've hated you since the day you left." She replied speeding her pace slightly "Mom wouldn't have died in the fire if you didn't leave." She shot a glare over her shoulder.

"I know, and i regret my decision everyday" Jack replied, Although ashley looked unconvinced.

They walked a while without talking and then Ashley stopped and a small beat up house. That had striking resemblance to there old home. 'She hasn't moved on yet' he thought. A round the back of the house a small group of horses stood waiting to be saddled.

"My work keeps my bussie so if you need something just grab some spar change and head into town" She opened the door and lead him to his room. "But let me warn you, if you return to old habits, i wont hesitate to throw you in jail" She hissed in his ear then flew out the door slamming it hard behind her.

"She's changed so much" Jack smiled and plopped down on his bead, staring at the ceiling.

AN: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Look forward to more!


End file.
